


You Promised

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry @ everyone on the IronStrange discord who read the preview, M/M, Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, Supreme Family, Tony centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Stephen promised he would come home





	You Promised

_ “Hey Tones… Sorry I’m not home yet, but I’ll be back soon. Just a few more days and we’re done, okay? Oh! I almost forgot! I got a little something for Peter- don’t tell him, okay? I want it to be a surprise. I will be home soon, I promise. I love you.” _

The voicemail came to an end, and Tony clutched the phone closer to his chest, tears slipping down his face.

“You promised,” he choked out. “You promised you’d be back! You  _ promised _ Stephen! It’s been months.  _ Months. _ Where are you? No word for  _ months _ . Please. Please, Stephen. Come home.”

Tony had listened to that voicemail so many times over the past months, over the time that Stephen had been gone.

He remembered when he’d first met the sassy, arrogant sorcerer Supreme, with an ego big enough to match Tony’s own.

It had been the best and worst day of his life, all rolled into one. 

Since the day kind of ended with half the world being dead.

He’d managed to right that, and then somehow ended up checking in on the sorcerer often- first weekly, then it slowly became every few days, until Tony was over there  _ way  _ more than he’d originally intended.

Soon enough, he’d ended up with a magical boyfriend who had a tendency to rush into danger; aka, very similar to Tony himself.

And then only a month later he’d been called away on a mission, along with a few other sorcerers Tony had never met.

Leaving Tony to worry about his boyfriend.

Until the time he was meant to arrive home had come and gone, and the single voicemail he’d left was all Tony had to prove that Stephen had even existed.

Losing himself in memories of the sorcerer, Tony almost missed the sound of a knock at the door.

Lifting his head, Tony heard a second knock- more impatient this time- and Tony hurriedly wiped away the tears on his face.

“Coming!” He managed to yell out, before glancing over at one of the many mirrors in his house to take in his appearance- his eyes were slightly red, but other than that, it would be hard to tell that he’d been crying.

He was dimly aware that it was too early for Peter to be home from school.

Tony reached out for the doorknob, hesitated for a half-second before opening the door.

His jaw practically dropped onto the floor as he saw the sorcerer standing there.

“So,” Stephen said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand in nervousness. “I’m a little late-”

Before Stephen could continue, Tony had thrown himself at the sorcerer, pulling him into a tight hug. Fresh tears sprung into his eyes as he clung to his boyfriend, sobbing into the sorcerer’s robes.

“I… I t-thought you were d-dead…” Tony managed to get out between sobs.

“I know, I know,” Stephen said, his voice soothing as he gently rubbed circles into Tony’s back. “I know. I got stuck in a pocket dimension and-”

“I don’t need to hear it,” Tony said, managing to quell his tears for now. “You’re home. You’re  _ safe _ .”

Stephen leaned down to give Tony a gentle kiss, before pulling away to say, “That’s right. I’m here.”

The two then walked inside, Tony not letting go of his boyfriend at all, not even long after the door had swung shut and Tony’s tears had stopped.


End file.
